


Hidden

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: It doesn't matter what kind of front she puts on when there's a reader on board
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	Hidden

“I can see you,” the girl says.

“It’s good to know your eyes work,” Zoe deadpans.

“I can see _you_ ,” she says again when Zoe casts a glance in her direction. The girl hasn’t turned from the controls.

“Ah, my reflection. Clever.”

“There is something you want that you think you can’t have. So you bury it. The exterior gives the illusion of distance, but in the deepest parts of your mind…”

“Stop reading me, girl.”

“Not a girl. I’ve had my womanly cycles. My hips have rounded, my breasts…”

“I’m _not_ thinking about your breasts.”

“But you do. You think about sucking my…”

“River!”

“I see you,” she whispers. “Sometimes, I think that I’m dreaming, but then my mind flits to a war I’ve never fought or a love I’ve never had and I know it’s not me.”

Zoe moves to stand beside her. “I don’t know if…”

“Would it help you to know that I like what I see?”

The thought enters her mind before she can tamp it down. _This is what I get for falling for a gorram reader_.

“You’ll get more than that if you play your cards right,” River says with a sly grin.


End file.
